In the use of a device that is used to watch video or play audio, a user may be interested in informing their friends or other people about the type of media that they are currently consuming. For example, a user watching a video which is being played on a device such a set top box, may want to inform their friends about a particular television show. Although a person may consider calling their friend over a telephone, it becomes very difficult and inefficient to do such a process for a number of friends.
With the growth of things like social networks such as LINKEDIN, MYSPACE, FACEBOOK, TWITTER, and the like, it has become much easier to keep in contact with a group of friends or contacts without having to contact each of them individually. Such online social networks provide some type of messaging mechanism, such as a status update, which allows a primary user to input text which indicates some aspect about the user where the user manually inputs such text into a text window. This message is then transmitted to other users to which the primary user has linked to, or is listed on their friends list. Currently, such communications across different social networking platforms provides a large degree of difficulty.